


His Mistress

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mistress, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: You’ve been a servant for a long time for the royal family, but now Loki is king. He has always watched you, but you thought you were paranoid until he admits it to you. Though he’s stuck with marrying to create a strong alliance, he still wants you…for his own.





	1. Chapter 1

You stand in front of the throne trembling. “Y-your highness?” You curtsy, staying low. You’ve been a servant for the royal family for a long time. Now Loki was king, and he had a new job for you.

“I’ve watched you for a long time, (Y/n).” Loki starts forward. “Little one, tell me why I would do that.” He lifts your chin with a finger.

“I…I don’t know, my king.” You look up at him. “Why would you watch me?”

“Come now, you’re a smart servant. You tell me.” You feel your heart race.

“Your majesty…I-I really haven’t a clue.” You lower your eyes, though Loki now grips your chin.

“Then it seems you don’t get to know.” He grins and pats your cheek gently. “You are now my personal servant. Go, ready my room for my future wife.” You nod and curtsy.

“Yes, your majesty.” You leave the throne room quickly, worried about failing him. Who is his wife? No rumors have been circling. You wash his sheets and hang them to dry. Some of the servants study you before going about their chores. Was it you? You shake your head. That’s not possible.

Loki sits on the throne, nervous about what your reaction will be. “Are you certain she is the ideal woman?”

“Yes your majesty.” The advisers present a young woman before him, telling him she is a princess from a distant realm. The marriage will form a strong alliance, good for Asgard. “This is Princess Iona.” She curtsies. Loki admits she was very beautiful.

He stands and walks to her slowly. “Stand, your highness. You will be my equal, and will not kneel before me.”

“Yes, your majesty.” She smiles up at him, nervously playing with her long red hair. Loki cups her cheek.

“Call me, Loki, dear.” He closes his eyes and kisses her forehead. He couldn’t bring himself to kiss her yet. “How would you like to spend the day before our wedding?” Loki offers his arm to her, which she gladly took beaming.

“Just a quick tour, Loki. I understand there is still a lot to do.” She leans against him, thinking how lucky she is that her husband is handsome and respectful. Maybe he even loves her?

“Of course.” He smiles, though he doesn’t feel happy. But a king doesn’t have the luxuries of choosing love over duties. Not that (Y/n) knows how I feel… Loki chides himself.

“So, tell me about yourself, Loki.” Iona gives him a dazzling smile.

“Well, I tend to stay busy, with meetings, duties, but I try to find time to read as well.” He looks into her blue eyes. “Tell me some things about you?”

Her smile widens, thinking this means he is genuine in his asking. “Well, I also enjoy reading, but I was really taught how to debate, delegate…be a queen, wife…and mother.”

Loki frowns. “How did they teach you how to be a mother? Or, for that matter, a wife?”

“Oh, don’t worry, Loki. I…I was taught with my younger siblings.” She smiles. “As for practicing being a wife…there wasn’t a lot of practice, to keep my purity for you.” Iona sighs. “But I learned how to obey, and try to soothe.”

“It’s alright, little one.” He kisses her hand. She blushes deeply. “I understand.” They make it to his bedroom. “This is our bedroom. I can leave while you explore it?”

“N-no, not-not yet, Loki.” She swallows nervously.

“Iona, is everything okay?” Loki leads her away from the door. “I only wanted you comfortable. I wouldn’t have followed you in. I wouldn’t do you the dishonor.”

“I know, Loki. And I appreciate it.” Iona sighs. “I guess…won’t I be lonely while you’re busy?”

“You can make friends, my dear.” He smiles. “With anyone really.”

“I certainly will try, Loki.” She smiles back. “Will I have a personal servant as well?”

“Yes, though she doesn’t know yet.” Iona nods. “I can introduce you. She one of mine at the moment; I’m trying to train her for you.”

“Loki, is your other servant a woman as well?” She looks up at him worriedly.

“No, I have a man as my main servant.” Loki kisses her cheek. Iona sighs in relief. “Do you want to meet her now?”

“I would love to.” She smiles and walks, a little happier, thinking Loki will be faithful.

Loki leads her outside where you were. “(Y/n), do you have a moment?”

You turn quickly and curtsy. “Of course, your majesty.”

“This is Princess Iona. She will be your new mistress.” You curtsy toward her. Iona smiles and takes your hands in hers.

You are confused. “Your highness?”

“I hope we can be friends!” She grins.

You’re speechless. Of all the women you thought Loki would choose, her personality seemed…too happy compared to his. “O-oh, I hope so…too.” You try not to move away from her. Loki chuckles and pulls Iona back.

“Come, dear. Give her some space.” He nods to you and heads off. You stand there confused by the interaction. Weren’t you Loki’s servant? You sigh and shake your head, checking on his sheets. It seems Loki gave you away to his wife…how thoughtful. You internally groan. For once…you let yourself believe in his flirting. And this is what you get. You start back to his room and start making his bed before straightening up everything else.

Soon it was nightfall and Loki returned to his room exhausted. Iona’s energy was difficult to keep up with. “(Y/n), I’m glad to see you are still here.” You turn and look at Loki.

“Yes, your majesty. Did you need anything?” You curtsy.

“Yes,” he crosses the room to you. “Keep an eye on Iona. I don’t trust her.” You nod. “And share my bed.”

You frown. “Your majesty, shouldn’t you-“ Loki grabs you and throws you onto his bed as you yell. He covers your mouth and whispers in your ear.

“Darling, you should be my wife, not her. You understand me better than anyone. It should be you who is queen.”

“L-Loki?” You look up at him scared. “What are you saying?”

He starts kissing you deeply. “Be my mistress.” He murmurs as his hands trail up your legs under your skirts. “What do you say?”

You nod your head. “Yes.”

“Then you must be silent about what we do, little one.” He murmurs and you moan in agreement as he takes you as his.


	2. Chapter 2

You awaken with a start, seeing an arm around your waist. You look back at Loki, remembering the night before. You take a deep breath and sigh. You leave the bed when you hear his soft voice. “Come back to bed, (Y/n).” You smile and make your way to his side.

“I cannot your majesty.” You kiss him softly. “I have to get your wife ready.” Loki groans, but nods. “It was wonderful, Loki.” You play with his hair sadly. “I will see you again soon.” He kisses your hand.

“I will make sure of it, little one.” Loki grins before letting you go.

You make your way to Iona’s room after dressing quickly. “Your highness?” You knock softly before entering. You see her laying there awake, like she hasn’t sleep. “Princess? Is everything alright?” You panic slightly, thinking she somehow already found out about Loki and you.

“What if…” She sits up. “Does it hurt?”

You frown. “Does what hurt?”

“When he…” Iona blushes deeply. “When he inserts himself.”

You realize she’s talking about sex. “It can…” You walk to her slowly. “But, if you tell his majesty, I’m sure he will be gentle.”

“No!” She grabs your wrists again, making you tense. “No, Loki cannot know. What if he doesn’t take me then?”

“Loki will still take you, as is custom.” You calmly explain to her. “But he could at least make it easier for you? Maybe he won’t take you again after, if that’s what you wish?”

“No, we need a child.” Iona sighs. You nod.

“You are right.” You start a bath for her, hoping to get her to relax. “Your highness, I still recommend you ask the king to be gentle, just so you aren’t traumatized.”

“(Y/n)?” You turn. “Can…you be there?”

“If your highness commands.” You push down your jealousy as you stop the water and help her undress. “Right now, though, we need to get you ready.”

It takes hours getting Iona ready, her nerves forcing you to start over her make-up or hair if she didn’t think it was perfect. You sigh, looking at how beautiful she looks. “This has to do, I don’t want to keep him waiting.” Iona turns away from the mirror dissatisfied still, but won’t waste any more time with her hair. You start pulling her corset tight, making sure she’s happy with it before tying it.

“You look beautiful.” You smile at her, feeling your jealousy return.

“No, I don’t, but I appreciate your words.” She sighs nervously. “Let’s go.” You follow her down the long aisles toward the throne room. You stop with her, waiting for her que. You gathered her train and held it behind her. “Thank you, (Y/n).”

“You’re welcome, your highness.” You take deep breaths, trying not to throw up. The music plays and she starts walking down the aisle. You follow at a good distance, holding her train. You have to focus on her hair so you don’t get distracted by Loki. He was so handsome with his armor, his hair slicked back and a smile on his face.

You hear Iona’s own soft gasp when she sees him. You hold in your jealousy as you two reach him and he lifts her veil. You notice he doesn’t look at you, staring only at her. You start feeling hurt fill you. Was last night nothing? Or is he doing this so you won’t be found out? You don’t remember the rest of the wedding, feeling numb. You suddenly are aware of being at the feast, standing in the corner. You sigh and sip the wine in your cup. “(Y/n).” You turn and see Loki’s personal servant there.

“Fritjof, how are you?” You smile, though he has always made you uncomfortable.

“Well, now that his majesty has found a wife that seems to make him happy.” He studies your reaction.

“Yes, I am a little surprised myself. Purely because she seems…a bit naïve for him.” You observe them together. “But I am glad they are happy.” Fritjof doesn’t see through your lie and nods.

“I was also wondering since…our own masters are marrying—”

“I’m not interested, Fritjof.” You cut him off. “I have no desire for marriage. Look elsewhere.” You know your tone shouldn’t be as sharp as it was, but you couldn’t help it. The thought of being with anyone other than Loki made you more sick than watching him be with Iona. “But, I thank you for the offer.” You say softly before leaving his side.

Loki notices you leaving his servant abruptly. He dismisses it before he could show a reaction on his face. Afterall, he can ask you later. He listens to his wife chatter on about how happy she was and how excited she was to be his queen. Loki really just wanted her to just be quiet for a moment, to give him peace. But, he couldn’t say that to her. “Loki…I wanted to ask you something.” He studies her.

“Yes, darling?” He takes her hand gently. Loki notices she looks to the corner where you were and frowns.

“Where’s (Y/n)?” Loki blinks, confused.

“(Y/n)?” He repeats.  _Why did she worry about you?_  “Why?”

“She…she told me she’d be here when I asked you.” Iona stands quickly. “I’ll find her. Just give me a moment.” Loki watches her leave, even more confused than before.  _Why did you need to be here? Did you say something to her about the previous night?_ Soon Iona finds you on the other side of the room. “There you are!” She grabs your arm. “Come on, I need to ask him!” You are stunned she would drag you back toward Loki to ask such a simple question. You stop and curtsy once she releases your arm.

“Yes, your majesties?” You look between them confused. You notice Loki is just as confused as you.

“Loki…” Iona takes his hands, feeling her own shaking. “Can-can you…(Y/n), you ask him.” She flushes a deep red.

“(Y/n), what’s going on?” Loki looks at you angrily. You take a step back in fear.

“H-her majesty was…was wondering if you…could be gentle with her tonight…when you take her to bed.” You look down, worried you angered him more and embarrassed to have had to say that for Iona.  _Why couldn’t she just say it?!_

“Darling, why didn’t you ask me?” Loki shifts his focus on Iona, dismissing you with a wave of his hand. You feel your heart break again and bow your head before leaving them.

“I…I was afraid of angering you.” Iona looks up at him.

“No, dear, you have not angered me.” He kisses her hand. “Of course, I will be gentle with you.”

You smile as the music starts up, feeling a little happier now that you are away from them. Loki and Iona start a dance and you watch, keeping a face of indifference. They really do look happy. Maybe Loki was wrong before.  _Or last night was just a dream?_

Once the dance was over, Loki and Iona retire for the night. You and Fritjof follow behind them respectfully. Once they reach Loki’s room, Iona turns from him to you. “(Y/n)…” She touches your shoulder. “You’re not needed.” Her words come out strong, but neither Loki nor you missed the fear in her eyes. You nod and curtsy to her.

“Yes, your majesty.” You walk to your room, happy the day was over and you could get away from the happy, but nervous, couple. Loki also dismisses Fritjof, who went to his own room. Once you were alone you let out the tears of heartbreak. For years you pined after him, and finally he takes you, only to toss you aside the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Even with being gentle, Iona still couldn’t go through with it. Loki sighed and pulled her close to his chest, feeling sexually frustrated, but wouldn’t force himself onto her. Loki waits until she’s asleep, before leaving a clone with her and teleporting into your room. You were just finishing up crying when he sees you. “Little one, why so many tears?” Loki pulls you up to be against him. He was getting tired of crying women and his patience was wearing thin.

“No reason, my king.” You whisper. “Shouldn’t you be with your wife?” You sniffle and wipe your eyes.

“She is fine, don’t you worry about her.” Loki cups your chin and forces you to look up at him. “What did Fritjof say to you?”

You frown, a bit confused and not expecting him to ask that. “What?”

“During the feast—”

You realize he was talking about his proposal. “He…asked me to marry him. It made sense really, but…”

“Why didn’t you say yes?” Loki frowns.

You feel your heart start to break…again. How many times can it? “Did your majesty want me to?”

“Wouldn’t you want to settle down?” He asks.

You lower your eyes. “If your majesty commands.” You whisper, trying to hold in your tears. There was something off about Fritjof, but you couldn’t figure it out.

“You don’t wish for a husband?”

“Not at the moment.” You pull away with a sigh. “Why are you here, your majesty?”

“To make sure I don’t neglect my love.” Loki cups your cheek. “But it seems I already have.”

“Then why are we talking about me getting married?” You don’t hide the frustration in your voice. “You…you love your wife, your majesty. It was very clear today and I do not wish to get between you and happiness.”

“You think she makes me happy?” Loki grabs your neck to force you to look at him. “You are the only one who makes me happy, don’t you forget it.”

“Y-yes your majesty.” He kisses you deeply, forcing you back toward your bed.

“And I need you.” He growls, releasing your neck and pushing you onto the bed. “Strip for me, my dear.”

You smirk up at him. “You don’t want a tease?”

“I already had one.” Loki rips your dress off and flips you onto your stomach.

“Loki?” You bite your bottom lip nervously.

“Just relax, my darling.” Loki kisses your shoulder as he pulls your hips up, forcing you to feel his cock at your entrance. You try to push back with a moan. “You haven’t said the words yet dear.” Loki murmurs in your ear, causing you to shiver. “And I suggest you do it soon, given how frustrated I already am.”

“L-Loki…” You gasp as he pushes just his tip in. “Please take me…I need you.”

“As my lover commands.” You grip the sheets tightly as he starts pounding into you roughly. There was no gentle touch, no caress, just him fucking you senseless. You briefly wondered what Iona did to frustrate him, but the thought was quickly gone as he plays with your clit. You bury your face into your pillow and moan loudly. Your mind goes blank as he picks up the pace. “Such a good girl…” Loki groans. “Nothing like my wife…” You tense at his words. Did she fight him off? Was she not good enough? Loki senses your changed demeanor and pulls you up by your hair, pressing you against his chest. You cry out before he kisses you, cupping your breasts as he keeps pounding into you. “Mine…” He growls against your lips. “Only mine…” He nips at your shoulder, knowing your dress will cover any marks he leaves. His fingernails drag down your sides and under your breasts. “Do you understand?”

“Yes…Loki!” You are push over the edge with a loud cry. Loki groans and keeps thrusting through your orgasm until finally he finds his own release. You collapse onto your stomach as Loki lands on top of you. You’re both covered in sweat and panting. “Loki?” You whisper.

“Yes, my love?” He kisses your neck.

You shudder, still coming down from your high. “Is this just a dream?”

Loki pulls out before thrusting once into you, causing you to groan. “Does it feel like a dream?”

“No.” You feel him pull out and roll onto his back. You look at him curiously. “But you play your part well, I thought she did make you happy. I thought…you loved her.”

“No, I do care about her, purely out of duty though.” Loki pulls you to his chest and sighs. “Nothing like what I feel for you, (Y/n).”

You play with his chest hair. “Loki, what did she do?” You look up at him. “Why are you so frustrated?”

“Because…” He sighs. “She kept changing her mind.”

You frown. “What do you mean?”

“I’m trying to be patient, trying to be gentle. I know it’s…not ideal for pure, sheltered women.” He whispers. “I stimulated her body as much as she would allow me. I know it wasn’t enough. Her body wasn’t ready. I tried telling her that.” You kiss his knuckles softly. “(Y/n)…she just wanted me to take her and get it over with. So I tried.” Loki pinches the bridge of his nose. “But it hurt her, she started crying, begging me to stop.” Loki sighs. “So I did. When I withdrew she told me to try again because we need an heir.” He looks at you exhausted. “She did that three times before I just pulled her to my chest and helped her until she fell asleep crying and telling me how sorry she was.” You sigh. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I will talk to her.” You smile up at him. “She is right, you two do need an heir. After that you never have to touch each other again.”

“That would be a blessing.” Loki curls up and holds you. “Go back to your bed, Loki. She will be worried if you aren’t there.” You whisper.

“Yes, my love.” He kisses you softly. “I’m sorry for being so rough with you.” You smile and cup his cheek.

“Isn’t this my job? To satisfy your needs?” You kiss him again. “Now go on, my king. Tomorrow is a new day.”


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up to someone shaking your arm. “(Y/n), wake up.”

You blink confused. “Mistress? What’s—”

“I couldn’t do it!” She sobs. You frown and sit up, pulling her to sit on your bed. “He and I… It hurt, (y/n).”

“My queen?” You look at her. “Now…hush, I’m sure his majesty will take you in time.”

“What if he doesn’t?” She takes your hands. “Help me!”

“He will, I swear.” You lean her on your shoulder. “I will ask him permission, okay?”

“Permission for what?”

“To…tell you what to do.”

“Really?” She hugs you tightly. “You’d do that for me? Thank you!”

“Just…stay right here, okay?” You stand and walk to Loki’s room. “Your majesty?” You knock before entering. You see Fritjof dressing Loki and you lower your eyes. “I apologize for interrupting but…her majesty…told me you two didn’t…consummate the marriage last night.”

“She is correct.” Loki looks at Fritjof. “This stays between the four of us.”

“Yes your majesty.” You look down. “She…may I tell her what she should do?” Loki looks at you shocked.

“You mean…in vulgar detail?” Fritjof stares at you as well.

“If you think it’s improper, let me know.” You say softly.

“Your majesty, a pure woman shouldn’t know such things and impure women shouldn’t serve your wife.” Fritjof looks at you in disgust.

“Is this stemming from the fact she rejected you?” He frowns at his servant. “Yes, you may tell her. And if she needs a demonstration…” You look at him with fear in your eyes. “You two will have to show her.”

“Your majesty!” You feel your heart sink.

“As your majesty commands.” Fritjof looks at your body and you felt exposed.

“Go on and tell her.” Loki waves you off. You walk away feeling eyes on your back, making you shiver.

“Your majesty.” You find Iona still sitting on your bed. “I can tell you it in detail and…” You hated yourself for saying this. “And if you need…need a demonstration…his majesty assigned his servant to me to show you…in front of him of course.” You didn’t look at her.

Iona looks at you gratefully. “Come, maybe we should just get this over with.” You follow her back to Loki’s room. “Loki, I am so grateful.”

“Of course, my dear.” He kisses her gently.

“Can…we watch them now?”

Loki chuckles. “So eager, my lady.” He kisses her hand. “Why don’t we watch them tonight so it’s fresh in your mind?”

Iona nods. “Okay.”

Fritjof moves closer to you. “Seems ring or not, you’re mine.” He says lowly.

“Only once…never again after.” You manage to get out through clenched teeth. “And I’m going to act as she is…scared, an innocent.”

“And you should know that will turn me on more.” He grins and you grimace.

“Just know you will have to obey his majesty. _Act_ like his majesty.” You move away from him.

Loki noticed you move away stiffly. “Besides, my queen, we have some meetings we must attend.” She holds his hand and nods. Loki leads her out of the room and you follow next to Fritjof.

“Loki, what is my role as queen?” You keep your eyes down.

“Really to raise our children and help entertain diplomats.” Loki kisses her hand. “Even delegate while I’m away.”

“I hope you’re never away for long.” She smiles up at him.

“I hope so as well.” Loki smiles. You four make it to the meeting hall. “Both of you are dismissed.” Loki addresses you and Fritjof. Iona looks at you worriedly, but proceeds into the room with Loki.

“So, you want to practice?” Fritjof looks at you.

“Absolutely not.” You turn away from him. “I have too much to do.” You make it to Iona’s room and start packing for their honeymoon. You close your eyes and let the tears fall as you carefully zip up Iona’s bags.

“(Y/n)?” You turn and see Loki’s clone.

“Your highness,” you curtsy. “Shouldn’t you be concentrating on the meeting at hand?” You knew he wasn’t there physically, but it still took concentration.

“What is wrong, (Y/n)?”

“Nothing.” You don’t want to admit to him how much it hurt that he’s willing to just give you to his servant, even after what you told him the night before. “I should go prepare myself for tonight.”

“(Y/n)…” His illusion walks to you slowly and you take a step away from him. You see him observe how tense you are and stops.

“Just let me finish my chores and then I will…let Fritjof fuck me.” You force the last four words out. He visibly flinches, but you ignore it. “Just as you wish.” You organize Iona’s luggage together in the corner. “Good day, your majesty.” You curtsy before leaving Iona’s room.

Loki sighs and watches you go. He hated the idea of Fritjof having you, but he didn’t know what to do about Iona’s innocence. “Loki?” Iona shakes his arm gently. “Loki, the ambassadors were wondering if you still needed them since you successfully consummated our marriage.” She whispers.

“Sorry, there’s a lot on my mind.” Loki looks at the advisors. “You may go. Thank you for this arrangement.” He waves them off and looks at Iona happily. Iona smiles and nods to the ambassadors. They leave them in peace as Loki starts making arrangements of who’s in charge while he’s away. Once they finish the meeting, Loki shows her more of the palace.

“Loki, will (Y/n) and Fritjof join us for our honeymoon?” Iona asks.

“Do you want them there?” Loki frowns slightly.

“Well what will we do?” She looks up at him.

“I was going to show you Asgard.” Loki holds her close.

“Oh, that would be lovely.” She smiles. The two of them continue on with their duties, barely seeing Fritjof or you. You were busy straightening up Iona’s room and dusting, finishing up the last of your chores as you try to figure out how to get out of tonight’s awkward events.


	5. Chapter 5

You start packing you bag quickly when Iona opens your door. “Where are you going?” She frowns and looks at you.

“Oh…I…” You blush. “I apologize my lady. I-I received troubling news from home. My mother has fallen ill.” You finish packing.

“Does this have something to do with Fritjof?” She sighs.

“N-no, if-if you demand I leave after that, I will.” You look down. “Just let me get ready and I’ll be there.” Loki comes in and sees your bag.

“You’re going somewhere?” He frowns.

“Y-yes, after my duties, of course.” You leave your bag, cursing yourself for not leaving sooner. You enter their bedroom to see Fritjof waiting impatiently.

“I thought you were going to run away.” He grins, making you shiver. You look to Loki and Iona, still hoping it was some sort of joke.

Loki looks at Iona. “I’m ready.” She whispers.

“Go on.” He nods to you and Fritjof.

You suddenly feel hands on your back, unlacing your dress. You jump and you hear Fritjof chuckle. “Don’t you worry, (Y/n). You’ll be taken care of.” He murmurs. You close your eyes as your dress falls to the ground. Shame washes over you and you turn to look at Fritjof. You start undressing him, trying to ignore his hands squeezing your ass.

_(Y/n), it will be alright._ You hear Loki’s voice in your head. _It’s not really Fritjof. You think I would ever let that pervert near you?_

You frown up at Fritjof, not sure to believe Loki in her head.

“Loki, I can’t do this to her.” You hear Iona whisper. “Please, Loki, she doesn’t deserve this.”

“It’s okay, your highness.” You reassure her before cupping Fritjof’s cheek. “Is it true?” You whisper so only he and you can hear.

_It’s true._ You press your lips against his, thinking even if Loki was lying this would be the only way to get through this. Fritjof hums, pulling you close to him. “Let’s go.” He lays her on the floor.

“Please…be gentle?” You ask, as Iona would.

“No promises.” He grins, making you smack him. “(Y/n)!”

“That would not be what his majesty would say to her!” You growl.

_Be careful, (Y/n). I won’t be kind tonight then._

You ignore him and wait for him to respond properly. “Fine…I will.” He presses his tip against you, knowing full well you aren’t wet enough. You squirm and try not to cry from the pain.

“Loki! Stop him!” Iona begs him.

“Iona,” Loki looks down at her. “She knew this was what will happen. She will be fine.”

“Her mother is ill. Why put this pressure on her?”

You try to keep your face neutral as Fritjof slips into you all the way. “Listen to me, Iona.” Fritjof starts thrusting into you as your body starts relaxing for him. “She’s doing this to show you what to do. This is what is expected of you. No doubt her reputation will now be ruined, and she still agreed to it.”

“Loki! I didn’t want that to happen to her!” She begs. You turn your face away from them and cry.

“Don’t cry, (Y/n). You’ll love being mine.” Fritjof whispers in your ear, nipping at your skin.

Iona starts undressing Loki. “Please, Loki, stop this and I won’t struggle. Let her go. I beg of you!”

Loki sighs and looks over at you. “Enough, thank you for demonstrating for her.” You feel Fritjof get off you. He glares down at you, but leaves silently. You sit up slowly and keep your eyes down.

“(Y/n)?” Iona approaches you slowly. “Are you alright?”

You flinch at her touch. “I’m…fine.” You don’t look up and get dressed. “Is there anything more you require before I leave?”

“No, not at all, go on.” She sighs and lets you pass. You make it to your room and sob. Was it Fritjof or Loki that fucked you? Did it matter? You grab your bag and leave the palace quickly, not wanting to stick around for either of them to find you and finish the job.  

Iona didn’t struggle as much as before. She still flinched with Loki’s foreign touch, but forced herself to go through with it. She noticed that Loki didn’t just leave right afterwards either, not like Fritjof did to you. “Thank you, for being patient with me, husband.”

Loki held her close to him and kisses her hair. “Of course, my queen. We don’t want our marriage to start with resentment now.” He lied to you before. It was Fritjof, not him, that took you that night. But he needed you to go through with it. Loki laid in his bed until Iona fell asleep and then proceeded to do the same thing as he did the previous night. He appeared in your room to find your note explaining that you were taking care of your mother and will return in a few days. Loki crumples it up and throws it on the floor. You hadn’t mentioned any relatives before…or did he just never ask you? He sighs and makes his way back to bed. Loki makes his clone disappear and watches Iona sleep. He needed you, needed to reclaim you after Fritjof. Loki glares out the window, mad at himself for tricking you and even more frustrated that you weren’t here to satisfy him. He needs to find another woman servant before tomorrow when they leave for their honeymoon. Loki resigns himself back to bed and to deal with the issues in the morning.

Iona wakes up to Loki watching her sleep and petting her hair. “Good morning, Loki.”

“Good morning, my dear.” He kisses her cheek, but Iona flinches slightly. “I apologize for last night, but at least we finally consummated our marriage.” Loki whispers. “As soon as I find another lady to wait on you for the duration of our honeymoon, we will leave.”

“I know it had to be done, Loki.” Iona smiles at him. “And of course, would you like me to help?”

“I would say your approval is important, dear.” He chuckles. “Let’s get dressed.” Loki helps her dress since she didn’t have a servant and a male servant is out of the question. “I would help with your hair, but I have little to no experience with such things.” Loki didn’t want to tell her about his gender changes yet.

Iona smiles. “That’s alright, Loki. You’ve helped a lot already.” She brushes out her hair and puts it in a simple braid.

Loki leads her out of the room after he is ready and takes her arm. “I can take you to one of my mother’s past servants to see if she will be one of yours.” He offers.

“As long as she doesn’t replace (y/n), I will take another.” Iona smiles. “I feel a small attachment to her, after everything she has already done.” Loki nods and leads her away.

You sit on the bank of a stream behind your house, enjoying the peace. Your mother wasn’t ill, but fate had brought an illness to your father, so there was that. You make your way home with a bucket of water from the well after a few minutes of alone time. You weren’t expecting to see Iona and Loki stop in front of your house on their way through Asgard. “My king, my queen.” You curtsy before they could enter. “There…is illness in the house. I don’t wish for either of you to fall ill.” You push your limit as a citizen telling them this.

“You have already told us, (y/n).” Loki waves his hand for you to stand. “Have you fetched a doctor?”

You nod your head. “Y-yes, but we could not pay him for more than a day’s work. He left us instructions for the rest of the time. We follow it meticulously.” You look at them worriedly and notice another woman there to serve Iona. “Would you like some food or water for your journey? It…it isn’t anything like at the palace, but we have bread and fish we could spare.”

Iona shakes her head. “We just wanted to wish you well, (y/n).” She smiles. “Come along, darling.” Iona moves forward, likely to get to the lord’s home where they really will be staying.

Loki nods and you curtsy again as they leave. Your mother comes out of the house worried. “Where have you been with the water?”

You hand it over. “Sorry, mother, the king and queen passed through and I had to pay my respects.”

She frowns. “You didn’t invite them in? How could you be so rude?”

You shake your head at her, knowing she just wanted to meet them. To be honest, you didn’t want her embarrassing you in front of them. “They were in a hurry. His majesty wanted to show her all of Asgard for their honeymoon.” You follow her into the house. “I’m sure, mother, they were just making sure I am returning to work soon.”

She frowns at you. “What are you avoiding, (y/n)? You could have travelled with them and decided to come home?”

You frown back. “I’m not avoiding anything. I thought you needed my help.” You look out the window. “I will leave then if you prefer it.” You walk to your room to pack.

“That’s not what I meant.” Your mother follows you. “But I know when you avoid something, daughter.” She crosses her arms. “What happened?”

You sigh and shake your head. “Nothing happened, mother. You’re reading too much into it.” You look at her. “I need to go back soon anyways. Someone needs to keep their rooms clean.” You hug her. “Let me know if you need me to return home.”

“You know your siblings are here to help as well.” She kisses your forehead. “Don’t get caught up in all the politics.”

“I’ll try not to, mother.” You smile and take a deep breath to force yourself back to the palace.


End file.
